


Night Thoughts

by schwentker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, more of a side project tbh, very short chapters per post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwentker/pseuds/schwentker
Summary: Nico and Will's thoughts about the day, their life, but mostly each other. Possible cursing. Reviews greatly appreciated. All the chapters will be very short, because this is really just a little side project I re-found.





	

Nico only allowed himself to crush on Will at night.  
It was easier. Less pressure. But there was something about the sun boy with his adorable blonde curls and his eyes- damn those eyes! Those piercing iris that shot through his rib cage and into his heart where he swore his heart might burst. Will made Nico ache for something he wasn't quite sure about. So Nico let himself hope for a step beyond friendship. But only when the stars were out in full view.

Some nights, Nico would pretend that Will was thinking the same things he was, like that the arms Nico had wrapped around his torso were actually Will's, or that blanket was a certain warm boy. Of course, this was stupid, because in what universe could the prettiest boy alive fall for a scrawny death boy as hard as Nico had for Will.

~oOo~

Will had it bad.  
Nico DiAngelo was stuck in his head like a how sleepiness sticks with you: like a plague. Not that Nico was a plague, of course. But damn did that boy do something to him. Whenever Nico was around, Will felt so torn between hiding in the shadows, or just kissing that cute nerd until both of their heads spun.  
And Nico was just so hard to figure out. How could a boy with such a stormy personality do something to Will that made him feel like he was spinning on top of a star?


End file.
